


Конец истории

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>его секретная миссия окончательно превратилась в семейные разборки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец истории

Вечер казался приятным вплоть до того момента, когда Дофламинго, заглянув в “Трубу”, увидел, что его любимое место занято каким-то залётным самоубийцей. Самоубийца сидел спиной, виден был только растрёпанный русый затылок и кусок рубашки за спинкой стула, остальное утонуло в облаке табачного дыма. И ещё ручка. Дешёвая шариковая ручка в руке, свесившейся со стола. Бармен Джо неодобрительно кривился, утомлённо закатывал глаза и с таким энтузиазмом пожимал плечами, будто у него резались крылья. Местная публика встретила Дофламинго с оживлением завсегдатаев собачьих боёв; впрочем, чувство самосохранения держало это оживление в рамках.  
Разумеется, все в этом баре знали, что у Дофламинго пунктик, и что на любимом столе Дофламинго стоит табличка с надписью “стол Донкихота Дофламинго”, и что лучше его не трогать.  
Потому что Дофламинго раздражало, когда трогали его вещи.  
Из-за стойки метнулась Марта, дотянувшись, вцепилась в локоть, зашептала:  
– Доффи, спокойно, сейчас я его выпровожу.  
Марта была настоящей красоткой, но взгляд не задерживался на её лице и падал в вырез блузки, соскользнув по тёмно-красным губам.  
– Да я сам справлюсь, – ответил Дофламинго и, стряхнув её руку, шагнул к столу. Своему, любимому, на котором сроду не стояло переполненной пепельницы. Взялся за спинку стула; человек обернулся. Тёмные очки скрывали глаза, но по движению головы было ясно: он смотрит на кулак, остановившийся у лица.   
За спиной стало очень тихо.  
– Роси, ты, что ли? – спросил Дофламинго, поддевая тёмные очки за дужку.   
Человек промолчал; он определённо был Роси. Дофламинго сел напротив, поднял два пальца (“Сейчас принесу!” – живо откликнулся из-за стойки Джо) и спросил у Роси:  
– Как ты меня нашёл?   
Тот смотрел на него хмуро и терпеливо, глаза были тусклыми, непрозрачными. Где-то на периферии внимания глухо стукнули о столешницу стаканы.  
– Неважно, – ответил на свой же вопрос Дофламинго. – Молодец, что нашёл. Пей вино и пойдём домой.

*  
Роси и не смог бы ничего ответить: он не мог говорить. Он писал на листе блокнота: “Это всё из-за тебя”.   
Он писал: “Ты виноват”.  
“Безумное чудовище”.  
– Мне тебя не хватало, – улыбался ему Дофламинго. – Тебе тоже, иначе бы не вернулся.  
“Конечно, Доффи”.  
– И ты хочешь остаться.  
“Конечно, Доффи”.  
Роси перевернул лист блокнота, лицо у него было такое, будто он случайно наступил в кучу дерьма.  
– Тогда сделай с этим что-нибудь.  
Роси вскинул непонимающий взгляд; застыл, чувствуя прикосновение к уголкам губ. Ветер, бешеный ветер ревел в голове Дофламинго.   
– Улыбнись мне.  
“Сейчас”. Роси пихнул ручку в спираль блокнота, огляделся, встал с кресла. На подоконнике валялась, покрываясь пылью, сумка Марты; та про неё не спрашивала, а Дофламинго вечно забывал отдать. Роси открыл сумку, вытряхнул вещи. Достал помаду и провёл по губам долгую, неторопливую линию. Одну вправо. И ещё одну влево.  
“Пойдёт?” – написал он помадой на стекле.   
– Чего-то не хватает, – задумчиво отозвался Дофламинго. Он закинул ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть возбуждение. Он не понимал, что его так завело. Может, женская помада на мужчине. Может, неприкрытая издёвка. Лишённая даже намёка на иронию, она больше походила на объявление войны. Может – то, что всё это делал Роси.  
Роси кивнул. Взял карандаш и провёл линию от глаза вниз. Потом ещё одну, неровную, резкую – и ещё одну. Он начинал злиться, но упрямство не давало ему притормозить, закончить игру, в которую куда интереснее оказалось играть вдвоём.  
– Тушь потекла? – ухмыляясь, предположил Дофламинго.   
Карандаш с треском сломался пополам. Роси достал из кармана сигареты и закурил.   
– Ты первый начал! – ткнул в него пальцем Дофламинго и вдруг вспомнил, что в детстве часто пользовался этим оправданием, когда мама утешала ревущего в три ручья, никогда ни в чём не виноватого милого Роси. Настроение сразу испортилось.  
Роси взял блокнот, написал в нём и отдал:  
“С тебя достаточно улыбок?”  
Он стоял перед диваном – руки в карманах, раздражение и досада под слоем краски. Тлеющий конец сигареты подпрыгнул, и на Дофламинго наползло облако табачного дыма.  
– Нет.  
Дофламинго встал, вытащил сигарету из его рта. Дотянулся до подоконника: обломок карандаша, истёртая помада.  
– Нет, – повторил он мягко, уверенно; внутри закручивалась раскалённая пружина. – Роси, ты же совсем не умеешь рисовать, давай я помогу.

Первым делом он стёр неровную красную линию.  
Помада мягко надавила на верхнюю губу, потом очертила нижнюю. Придерживая его голову ладонью, Дофламинго провёл большим пальцем по скуле, дотронулся до мочки уха. Это успокаивало и одновременно возбуждало; злость в глазах Роси сменилась отстранённым, циничным пониманием, но нарисованная улыбка оставалась широкой и глупой.  
– Мне нравится. – Дофламинго отложил помаду и взял синий карандаш. Стёр манжетой рубашки неровные линии; губы приоткрылись. Он стоял так близко, что слышал дыхание Роси: быстрее и быстрее.  
– Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, – сказал Дофламинго, протягивая аккуратный длинный треугольник от глаза вниз по щеке. – Но меня это, по правде говоря, и не интересует. Не дёргайся. Пожалуйста. Не слизывай помаду.  
Прохладные ладони скользнули под рубашку, провели по спине.  
– Такой сладкий запах, – сказал Дофламинго и начертил второй треугольник. – Она сладкая?  
Роси кивнул.  
Остался третий.  
– Я попробую?  
Роси кивнул.  
Да, она действительно была очень сладкой – и била в голову как самый дешёвый, дерьмово очищенный ром. 

*  
С потолка вязко тянулись капли, разбиваясь о лужу. На её поверхности проступал то орнамент ткани, то кожа, то волосы. Звук раздражал: монотонный и назойливый. Дофламинго опустил газету.  
– Выходи уже!  
Огромная пёстрая капля шлёпнулась на пол, вспучилась холмом, превращаясь в фигуру. Требол поправил темные очки:  
– Ой, Доффи, смотрю я на тебя и Росиньку и думаю, какая странная всё-таки штука наследственность.  
– Что ещё за идиотский “Росинька”? Ладно, не объясняй. Что там про наследственность?  
Требол подошёл к дивану, сел рядом, нарочито шумно вздохнул.  
– Кому-то достаётся всё самое лучшее, а кому-то…  
– Да-да, я помню, – отмахнулся Дофламинго. – Я идеальный.  
– А он гнилой.  
Требол сказал это серьёзно, разом перестав паясничать.Он выражал общее мнение старших лидеров: Роси им сразу не понравился. Дофламинго списывал это на ревность, и ещё – в глубине души он был рад, что так вышло, что у Роси здесь нет никого, кроме него. Мысли о Роси, образы под закрытыми веками поселились в его голове, разрастаясь и занимая всё большее пространство.   
– Я хочу сделать его Коразоном.  
Требол растерянно захихикал, наверное, надеялся, что это шутка. Потом спросил:  
– Ты это сейчас придумал, да?  
– Ну а что, – продолжил Дофламинго, откладывая газету. – Хорошая идея. Верго в Дозоре, место пустует.   
Он вдруг понял, что так и поступит. Желание увидеть Роси на месте Сердца хлестнуло, растекаясь кипятком под кожей. А Верго – Верго поймёт, он всегда всё понимает.  
– Отговаривать тебя бесполезно, ты слишком увлечён, – Требол думал вслух. – Доффи, знаешь, что такое рокушики и кто его использует?   
– Знаю.  
– Понаблюдай, как двигается твой Росинька, когда не падает и не пытается себя поджечь.

Верно, Роси был невезучим и ужасно неуклюжим: пол выскальзывал из-под ног, кипяток проливался, посуда трескалась, трещали и скручивались волосы в пламени зажигалки. Дофламинго привык держать его в поле зрения, то и дело проверять: как он там, ещё не убился? Бледная сетка шрамов и отметин, история жизни Донкихота Росинанта, расчерчивала кожу. Дофламинго водил по ней пальцами, представляя, как однажды дотронется губами. Роси не поощрял его и не отталкивал, казалось, ему попросту всё равно.  
Происходящее всё ещё можно было списать на извращённое проявление родственных чувств.

*  
Роси не был бесполезным, он справлялся со всеми поручениями. Однажды, после того, как в Порт-о-Флёре чуть не сорвалась сделка, – в доках неожиданно появились дозорные – Дофламинго решил доверить ему задание посерьёзней. В последнее время он плохо спал, ему снились огонь и ревущая толпа. Он хотел всех убить, но пробуждение каждый раз ему мешало.  
Через четыре дня, когда на стёклах появились морозные разводы, Роси не вернулся. Зато вернулся человек Диаманте, которого тот послал проследить за Роси.  
В комнате было темно, её освещала только тусклая лампа. Под полой шляпы Диаманте копошилась густая тень.  
– Да никакой он не растяпа, Доффи, и даже не придурок. Он использовал Сору – знаешь, кто обычно использует Сору? – а потом и вовсе от хвоста отделался. Барни говорит, слишком легко отделался. Ты понимаешь, что это значит?  
– Я что, похож на идиота?  
– Тогда почему ты хочешь посадить этого говнюка на место нашего Верго?  
С Диаманте было проще всего. Самодовольный позёр, хвастун и убийца, он с самого начала вёл себя с Дофламинго как добрый, но не очень близкий приятель, избегая проявлений надежды и привязанности.   
– Потому что он – моя семья.  
– Ну вот, – огорчился Диаманте. – А мы тогда для тебя кто? Ладно, ладно, не отвечай, даже слушать не хочу.  
В тишине щёлкнула зажигалка. Запахло табачным дымом. Дофламинго повернулся на звук: в тёмном углу висел оранжевый уголёк сигареты. Отблески пламени ложились на лицо и руку, выхватывая край нарисованной улыбки и длинные треугольники под правым глазом.  
“Так вот он как от хвоста отделался”, – мелькнула отстранённая мысль.  
Снова чиркнула зажигалка: Роси зажёг лампу, стоявшую рядом на ящике. Он сидел на диване, с большой чёрной сумкой у ног.   
– Давно ждёшь? – спросил Дофламинго. За спиной тихо закрылась дверь, он заметил это, но не придал значения.  
“С полчаса”, – ответил Роси. Потом дописал: “Задремал”.  
Дофламинго открыл сумку, провёл пальцем по сложенным в плотные ряды пачкам купюр.   
– Расскажи, как всё прошло.  
“Нечего рассказывать. Пришёл, забрал сумку, ушёл”.  
В тусклом свете лампы черты его лица искажались, терялись за нарисованной улыбкой. Будто Роси надел маску, желая остаться неузнанным.  
– Просто забрал?  
Роси пожал плечами:  
“Вроде того”.  
Дофламинго пригляделся: ручка мелко тряслась, буквы выходили неровными, слишком крупными. Роси встретил его взгляд, объяснил, поморщившись:   
“Замёрз”.  
– Роси, сколько тебе лет? – не удержался Дофламинго, поймал ледяные руки, сжал. – Ты что, не знаешь, где лежат деньги? Или тебя в магазин отвести?

О Роси хотелось заботиться. Наверное, там, откуда он пришёл, вокруг него тоже носились; Дофламинго отогнал эту мысль. Достал из сундука шубу, накинул Роси на плечи, укутал. Всё было словно в дымке, всё расплывалось в зыбком безумии любви.   
Роси закрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь к ощущениям; расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Потом, усмехнувшись, написал:  
“Чёрная? Почему не сиреневая? Или голубая? Были бы мы с тобой как две девочки-близняшки”.  
Дофламинго посмотрел на розовую полу шубы, молча хмыкнул. Он считал свой вкус безупречным.  
Потому что ты отрицательный персонаж, – хотел сказать он. – В конце истории такие обычно получают по заслугам.  
Неожиданно его охватило ощущение страшной потери, ещё не случившейся, уже близкой. Дофламинго не признавал правду, но знал её. Роси наблюдал за ним со спокойствием человека, уверенного в своей правоте.  
Дофламинго протянул руку и накрыл его глаза ладонью. Ресницы щекотно задели кожу, дрогнули губы – да, так было гораздо лучше. Подбородок, шея, скула, угол рта, – цепочка поцелуев ложилась осторожно и неровно, Роси напряжённо отодвигался, а Дофламинго будто балансировал на скользком краю, желая лишь одного – не сорваться, только не сорваться. Но сорвался не он.   
Роси стряхнул с лица ладонь, развернувшись, за плечи впечатал в диван и дотянулся до губ горячими, жадными губами. Потом отстранился с ощутимым усилием, взгляд у него был расфокусированный и пьяный, очень пьяный.   
– Сейчас, дверь закрою, – машинально сказал Дофламинго. Встал, пошёл к двери. Его догнали шаги: Роси вылетел из комнаты так, будто за ним кто-то гнался.

*  
Роси не любил детей, дети очень быстро начали отвечать ему взаимностью.   
Роси не любил никого в семье и пытался ненавидеть Дофламинго. С каждым днём получалось всё хуже, его это злило. Он писал: “Доффи, у тебя серьёзные проблемы с головой”.  
Писал: “Король? Разве что на этой свалке”.  
“Тебе повезло, что у меня больше никого не осталось”.  
Дофламинго хотел быть снисходительным, хотел быть ироничным и небрежным, но в конце всегда срывался на крики и ругань.  
Роси опускал длинные белёсые ресницы и, улыбаясь, писал:  
“Если ты не прекратишь, я разобью сундук об твою голову”.  
В сундуке была партия контрабандных дьявольских фруктов; Роси было плевать.   
“Ты сам первый начал!” – вертелось в голове обиженное, детское. Правда же, он сам первый начал.  
Дофламинго делал вдох, и делал выдох, и, подойдя со спины к сидящему Роси, взъерошивал волосы, обнимал закаменевшие плечи.   
У Роси, лишённого чувства самосохранения, уверенного в том, что он всегда прав, было всего одно слабое место: он больше не ненавидел Дофламинго.  
“Я уже не помню, кто я”, – писал он и запрокидывал голову, встречаясь взглядом: пустые серые зрачки в тёмно-красной радужке.  
– Какая разница, – отвечал Дофламинго.   
Естественным было предположить, что Роси не потерял голос – что он соврал, пытаясь избежать расспросов и объяснений. Но даже когда страсть искажала его лицо, когда дрожь удовольствия утихала, оседая солью на ладонях, Дофламинго не слышал ни вздоха, ни стона. Только грохот сердца в ушах как эхо в пустой комнате.

*  
Он сделал Роси Коразоном; старшим лидерам пришлось это съесть. В семье воцарилась нарочито доброжелательная и тёплая атмосфера. Однажды, после того, как “Ундина” пошла ко дну, расстрелянная пушками старой ведьмы Цуру, Дофламинго вышагивал вдоль ряда кресел и молча злился.  
– Как же такое могло произойти? – посетовал из-за колонны Требол.  
– Наверное, случайно, – пискнул Пика, подпиравший дверной проём.  
– Да точно случайно, – ухмыльнулся Диаманте и побарабанил по подоконнику. – Откуда бы эта пронырливая старуха узнала о наших планах?  
Все трое как по команде посмотрели на Дофламинго. Внимательно, со значением.  
Роси, развалившись в кресле Сердца, безмятежно курил.

*  
С Мартой получилось нехорошо – и всё из-за Роси.  
Они сидели вдвоём за любимым столом Дофламинго, и Марта что-то говорила, подавшись вперёд. Когда она замолчала, Роси рассмеялся, помотал головой; начал писать в блокноте. Дофламинго смотрел на него издали, стоя у входа в бар, и понимал, что ни разу не видел Роси таким беззаботным.   
Наклонившись, Марта развернула к себе блокнот. Фыркнула возмущённо сквозь смех:  
– Роси!  
И застегнула верхнюю пуговицу на блузке. А потом снова расстегнула. Куда уж доступнее.  
Роси смущённо потупился, хитро улыбнулся и опять что-то написал. Возможно, это и был настоящий Роси, обаятельный, по-мальчишески нахальный и очень отзывчивый. Дофламинго его таким не знал.   
– Да прекрати ты, нет, я передумала, не прекращай, – лился в голове голос Марты, взлетал и падал до интимного низкого шёпота. – Дай я тоже напишу. Это так весело!  
Дело было даже не в том, что Роси в открытую заигрывал с Мартой.   
Просто он выглядел слишком счастливым.

На следующий вечер Дофламинго встретил его у двери в комнату. Роси остановился, помахал блокнотом:  
“Что тебе нужно?”  
– Пришёл пожелать доброй ночи, – Дофламинго осклабился. – Дорогому брату.  
Роси пожал плечами, сбрасывая шубу, толкнул дверь – и, сделав по инерции два шага, остановился. Дофламинго видел, как он напрягся, начиная оборачиваться – и тут же с усилием расслабился. Кровь была на полу, на стенах, на перевёрнутой мебели; кажется, даже на потолке. Марта оказалась живучей и упрямой: когда уже не могла убегать, пыталась ползти.   
– Я многое тебе прощаю, – сказал Дофламинго его расслабленной спине. – И буду прощать. Но я убью любого, кто к тебе подойдёт.  
Роси достал блокнот, начал писать. Дофламинго обошёл его сбоку, заглянул в глаза: что там? Злость? Обвинение? Ненависть? Всё скрывало нарисованное лицо.  
“Поищу другую комнату”, – написал Роси.  
– И всё?  
“Я давно знаю, что ты сумасшедшее чудовище”.  
Роси повернулся, дотронулся до его щеки. Без злости, будто успокаивая больное животное.

*  
Неизвестно, какие проблемы возникли у Роси с новой комнатой. Возможно, она показалась ему недостаточно обжитой или недостаточно удобной. Неважно, что там ему показалось в три часа ночи, но когда Дофламинго проснулся (огонь, ревущая толпа, и он сейчас всех убьёт), Роси сидел на кровати с пистолетом в руке.  
– А, это ты, – шепнул Дофламинго; голос не слушался. Горло царапал крупный колючий песок.  
Роси помахал пистолетом в подобии приветственного жеста.   
Поймал руку, потянувшуюся под подушку.  
– Не люблю это место. Этот город, весь этот грязный островок, – сказал Дофламинго. – Одна большая свалка. Ещё не был на старом заводе? Когда-то там делали трубы.  
Пошевелившись, Роси склонил голову набок. Он был как заржавевшая, очень старая бомба. Скорее всего не рванёт, но лучше не делать резких движений.  
– Идиотские трубы. Они сейчас все гниют на свалке. Я мог бы сделать этот город процветающим. Знаешь, почему я этого не сделал?  
Дофламинго говорил тихо и монотонно, убаюкивая, и пальцы, стиснутые на запястье, медленно разжимались. Роси моргнул, потом тряхнул головой, сбрасывая дрёму. Что-то мелькнуло в нём, смягчая черты лица, что-то светлое и ясное, не изуродованное виной или обвинениями.  
– Да ты уже спишь, – Дофламинго привстал и потянул его на себя. – Я подвинусь. Давай, падай.

Роси дышал во сне неслышно и ровно. Вдруг он заговорил; это были бессвязные и непонятные Дофламинго сочетания слов. Семь в квадрат три. Дядя Сенгоку, у вас птичка свалилась. Сдохни, ублюдок. Завтра будет дождь.  
Дофламинго лежал, бездумно таращился в потолок и слушал. Ждал, наверное, чего-то.

Утром они вместе нашли другую комнату для Роси.

*  
– Доффи, – сказал Пика. – Ты наш король, мы никогда не сомневаемся в твоих решениях и всегда тебя защищаем.   
– Так и есть, – кивнул Дофламинго.  
– Но твой брат не такой, как мы. Он может сбежать в любой момент.   
Внешность и поведение Пики были обманчивы. Неповоротливый увалень с тоненьким голоском, верный простак, Пика умел этим пользоваться.  
– Значит, вы думаете, что Роси может сбежать в любой момент?  
– Да.  
Дофламинго перевёл взгляд на запертые ворота. Над головой нависли тяжёлые серые тучи, срывался снег.  
– Значит, вы решили, что Роси должен исчезнуть? – спросил Дофламинго и не выдержал, повысил голос: – Убью. Убью любого, кто его тронет.  
Он шагнул мимо Пики, пересёк двор; раньше днём здесь играли дети, но Роси всех распугал. Не сбежали только двое. От Роси были сплошные проблемы. Он открывал карты одну за другой и ждал ответного хода, его секретная миссия окончательно превратилась в семейные разборки.

Дофламинго поднялся по лестнице и остановился перед дверью. Из тонкой щели тянуло сквозняком. Он постучал.  
– Да, и ещё. Завтра Доффи проворачивает делишки на Санта-Кларе, тётушка Цуру по нему ещё не соскучилась? Что значит “ведёшь себя несерьёзно”?   
Роси стоял у окна и говорил с кем-то по ден ден муши. Дофламинго вошёл, закрыл дверь. Запер её на замок.  
– Вот вы сейчас меня отчитываете, – обиженно отозвался Роси. – А ведь я на грани срыва. Да нет, не срыва операции. Нет, это не как тогда в королевстве Кресс. Точно нет!  
Он обернулся, приветственно махнул рукой и продолжил:  
– Хотя тут кое-что изменилось, так что Санта-Клара отменяется. Выйду на связь как только смогу. Всем привет.  
Дофламинго закрыл глаза, сделал медленный вдох.   
Роси не запер дверь. Не отреагировал на стук. Ему легче было умереть неудачником и предателем, чем решить, что он чувствует.   
Нет, дело было в другом. В его другой, настоящей жизни – Роси швырнул этот козырь небрежно, как кидают самую сильную карту.  
Вот ублюдок.  
Дофламинго открыл глаза; Роси стоял и ждал: ден ден муши в руке, на кровати, рядом с блокнотом, пистолет. Потом спросил, улыбаясь:  
– И что теперь?  
Интерес в его голосе – в его незнакомом голосе – казался отвратительно неподдельным. Дофламинго шагнул к кровати, взял блокнот и протянул Роси. Улыбка смялась. Роси смотрел на блокнот и молчал, взгляд был тусклым, непрозрачным.   
“Я уже не помню, кто я, – написал он. – Дозорный? Пират? Сделай с этим что-нибудь, Доффи”.  
Дофламинго потёр висок и ответил с удивившей его самого отстранённостью:  
– Всё будет хорошо, Коразон. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

*  
Утром на пороге дома появился мальчишка из Флеванса, обвешанный гранатами.


End file.
